Too Many Words
by Imperfection1211
Summary: A story about Brandon Novak.


**Disclaimer: This never happened. I own none of these characters exept for a select few.**

Yawning I rolled out of bed around noon. It was unusually quiet in Castle Bam, so I pulled on some clean jeans and a black tank-top before walking down stairs to find everyone. It was the middle of winter and normally they wouldn't be outside this early because it was just too cold, but looking out the sliding glass door I saw all the guys in the middle of a snowball fight behind the garage. I pulled on Ryan Dunn's black jacket that was sitting in the pirate bar, my dark brown ugg's and I headed outside.

"Kaitlyn!"

Dico screamed tackling me into the snow. I pushed him off me and stood up, before skipping over to Dunn and jumping on his back. Immediately everyone turned their attention to us and began pelting us with snowballs. Two hours later I was cold, and wet much like everyone else. So we all walked into the pirate bar and started a pot of coffee and some water for hot chocolate. Bam made Dico to start a fire in the fire places and we all sat down stairs in front of the fire. Missy and Ape soon appeared and Missy curled up next to Bam while Ape screamed about the amount of heat we were wasting.

"It's my house mom!"

Bam told Ape.

"The heating bill is huge!"

She screamed.

" I could make enough to pay for it twice in a day!"

"Then I dare you to do it!"

"Fine!"

That was what started CKY getting jobs. I ended up staying home with Novak, Missy, Ape and Phil.

"I'm bored."

I said pouting at Novak who was trying to play pool while I sat on the pool table.

"I'm sorry."

He said attempting to ricochet the four ball off my ass and into a pocket.

"You suck."

I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"We're going to go to the mall."

Ape called from the pirate bar.

"Have fun."

I called back.

" Can you get off the table before I shove this stick up your ass?"

"I don't know I might like it."

I smiled and he glared at me before picking me up by the waist and throwing me onto the couch. I flipped him off and he stuck his tongue out at me. I watched him finish his game before he sat in my lap.

"Brandon, when's my boyfriend getting back?"

"I don't know."

I tickled him until he moved off my lap.

In a few hours Bam and everyone was back, except Dunn. Finally when he showed up Ape and Phil counted the money they made. They would have had enough if Dico hadn't gotten a parking ticket. So they had to clean the house. They ended up making an even bigger mess and Ape, Missy and I got to clean it up. After Ape and Phil went home, we turned the fireplace on upstairs and everyone sat in front of it. I was curled up in-between Ryan and Novak, Dico was next to Novak and on the love seat Missy was curled up next to Bam. It was about nine-ish and Dico and Novak had gone to bed already. We were sitting there talking when suddenly the lights and the TV went out. With only the light from the fire place we looked at each other.

"Power must have went out."

Bam Said looking out the sliding glass door. We all fallowed his gaze and saw the snow being thrown around, when we listened closely we could hear the wind howl. I stuck my face in Dunn's chest and he held me tighter while we waited for the lights to come back on.

Eventually we got sick of waiting so around midnight by the light of our cell phones, we went to our rooms. I snuggled up close to Dunn and fell asleep, by morning the power was back on. We did nothing all day but that night Glomb, Dico and Novak went to the bar and of course brought home a girl. That girl's name was Candy and three days later she was still at the house.

" So are you two like going out now?"

I asked Novak while I ate my pop-tarts.

"I guess."

He shrugged, which in his language meant that he was just in it for the sex.

"How'd you meet it?"

I asked before shoving the last bit of my pop-tart in my mouth.

"I don't remember."

He giggled. I laughed and shook my head.

"What are we doing today Bam-Bam!"

I asked as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

" I don't know. How about we, go on a cruise or something?"

"Only if it's not like the one we took last year on that pirate ship!"

Dico shouted from his game upstairs.

"It won't be."

Bam shouted back. Missy and I looked at each other and rose an eyebrow at him.

"I'll rent out a whole cruise ship."

He said reaching into the refrigerator.

"When?"

Missy and I asked eagerly in unison. Bam grinned evil and told us that we better run up stairs and pack a bag for about a week.

So Missy and I jogged upstairs to pack while Bam made a few phone calls. Just four hours later we were throwing our bags into Bam's hummer. Everyone's things fit into Bam's hummer but the bags took up the back seat so only Missy and Bam could fit into the hummer. Dunn and I took his motorcycle and Novak, Raab, and Dico took Dico's car. Candy was going to stay at her house while Novak was away. After another hour of driving we pulled up to a larger luxury ship, with a banner reading 'Welcome Margera's'.

We all grabbed our bag's and fallowed Bam onto the ship. The boat's captain met us at the top and pointed out all our rooms.

Once Ryan and I were unpacked we didn't go to check out the rest of the ship we stayed in our room for a bit. I watched him sit on the bed and he patted the bed next to him while looking at me.

"What?"

I asked with a sly smile. Instead of sitting next to him I sat on his lap, I pressed my lips to his and he leaned backwards so I was laying on top of him. A little while later we laid wrapped in each others arms, and we didn't bother to move when Bam pounded on the door. Finally Bam gave up and walked in.

"Ew. Anyway, we are all going swimming and I thought I'd inform you two."

He said before leaving.

"Let's go!"

I said excitedly dragging Ryan by the hand to his suitcase where I snuck in a pair of swimming trunks. Soon we joined everyone in the pool and a game of chicken begun. The first pair was Bam and Missy against Dunn and me. We both loss because we were being girls and neither wanted to get her hair wet, so the guys dunked us both and then wouldn't let us play after, so we sat on the deck and watched.

"You and Ryan are so cute."

Missy told me while we watched Bam throw Novak off Raab's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Do you think you'll get married anytime soon?"

"I don't know, like I love him and all but I don't know If I could love him forever."

I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

I laughed.

"I have to admit though, my life would suck so bad if I never met Ryan."

Missy laughed before saying.

"I don't think I ever heard the story of how you met. Would you mind telling me?"

"Not at all, We met while I was working as a bartender in Ohio. He had just came from his grandfathers funeral and it was so late that I couldn't bear to just kick him out onto the streets, so I drove him to my place and let him pass out on my couch."

"Awe that's so sweet!"

Missy cooed. I smiled and continued to watch Dunn and Bam try to push each other.

"Hey, when does Bam have to do his radio show?""Oh, I don't know. We haven't done that in forever!"

"Yeah."

I agreed and rolled over onto my back so my face and stomach wouldn't burn.

"Hey Bam!"

Missy called.

"Aren't you behind on radio bam episodes?"

"Shit yeah, let's do one now!"

Bam said jumping out of the pool with everyone fallowing behind them. Everyone grabbed a towel, and we sat in Bam and Missy's room recording an episode of radio bam on his Iphone.

"Novak will you PLEASE explain to us what you were thinking when you picked us Candy?"

Raab asked.

" She was hot when I first saw her."

Novak laughed.

"She walked up to him, and was like hey, you look like you want a good time."

Raab informed everyone.

"Just looking at her made me want to drink more."

Dico stated making everyone laugh. Novak shrugged and we continued to talk about things until Bam finally decided we had enough recorded.

Everyone ended up down at the bar after and we drank and talked and drank. When morning came around I couldn't remember the night before and I woke up naked, in a bed. But the bed wasn't mine and Dunn wasn't next to me. I was laying next to Novak, actually I wasn't even next to him we were laying on each other. I quickly and quietly crawled out from under him found my clothes and walked a few doors down to my room. I opened the door to find the room completely empty. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a white tank top, before grabbing Dunn's aviators and leaving the room. I found Missy before I found Dunn.

"Have you seen Bam?"

She asked me.

" No, I've only seen Novak, have you seen Dunn?"

"No, sorry."

"Where have you looked so far?"

"Just the pool area, I'm heading to the bar now."

"Okay, I'll come too."

I said walking with her to the bar where we found Raab and Bam passed out.

"Still no Dunn."

I muttered to myself while I helped Missy carry Bam back to their room.

"Where did you see Novak?"

"In his room."

'Oh."

She said with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Do you think you two might have-"

"I'm pretty sure we did."

I said cutting her off.

"That's why I have to find Dunn."

"I'll take the upper deck, You check Raab's room and the dinning hall."

I nodded and we left in search of my boyfriend. There was nothing in Raab's room and Missy texted me to tell me he wasn't on the upper deck, so the only place left was the dinning hall, unless he jumped overboard.

I walked into the dinning hall and there sat Dunn in the middle of the room, playing with the scrambled eggs that sat in front of him on a plate.

"Hey, Mind if I sit down?"

I asked. He didn't look up he just nodded. I sat down across from him and watched as he played with his food. My instinct told me to ask what was wrong but I learned to just wait until he says something first. We stayed silent for ten minutes and he finally spoke,

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

I tried hard to remember but all I could recall was recording Radio Bam.

"No."

He nodded and pushed some of his food again.

"We fought, you told me you hated me and then I left to our room but you never came back."

He said in a week voice fighting back a few tears. I felt my heart sink as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He just looked at me so I said

"I was drunk, I don't hate you and I never will."

He still stared at me and said

"Where did you go last night?"

I sighed and said

"I woke up, in Novak's room."

I saw the pained look on his face and I dropped my head, I couldn't take it too see him hurt this bad.

"Did you and him…?"

"It's Novak, so probably."

I whispered. Dunn said nothing and just played with his food.

"Sorry."

I said again before getting up and walking back to our room. I laid on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. What had I done. I fucked up the best thing that's happened to me and now I would lose everything.

Missy came in twice to see if I wanted to go hang out by the pool or something but I just told her no. I sat on the bed with my laptop on my lap and I just sat there looking through all my pictures. I closed the computer and put it away before laying back down on the bed. Dunn finally came in a few minutes later and said

"Everyone's wondering where you are, aren't you going to go sit by the pool?"

"No."

I said still watching the ceiling like it would do a funny trick. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I looked over at him only to find him staring at me. He motioned for me to sit up, so I did and I watched as he pulled out a small box. He opened it and said

" Kaitlyn, will you marry me?"

"yes!"

I nearly screamed, he slid the ring on my finger and I hugged him tightly, we kissed and he finally convinced me to go outside with everyone else. I sat on a chair next to missy and showed her the ring, she smiled and hugged me and the day went by like any other day would. After that I didn't drink at all for the rest of the trip. Apparently Novak remembered everything from that night and wouldn't shut up about it until I asked him to forget about it because I was going to marry Dunn and that is that.

The next day Dunn, Missy and I sat on the upper deck talking wedding plans.

"I want to get married in Bam's backyard."

"Then reception as Duffers?"

Dunn suggested. I nodded and Missy said,

"We'll get the same guy to marry you two that married Bam and I."

" I want purple and white invitations."

"Why?"

Dunn asked.

"Because I do."

I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and we soon had most of our wedding plans done.

The rest of the trip was decent, Dunn and I didn't fight again and Novak dropped the sex thing. So when we got home everything was back to normal except for one little thing.

"Everyone in the living room NOW!"

Bam's voice was heard throughout the house and we wasted no time getting down stairs.

" The Mercedes is missing, and my computers are gone."

Bam shouted the minute everyone had surrounded him.

"What do you mean they're gone?"

I asked confused.

"Gone, as in not longer here!"

"I'm sure we locked the house."

Missy said trying to calm Bam down.

" If one of you knows anything about it you better fucking say something right now!"

Everyone looked around at each other waiting for someone to say something. I thought for a moment and suddenly one person's name came to mind.

"Candy."

I stated. Everyone looked at me confused for a minute before Bam said

"Novak, I want her address and her phone number and I want to know how the hell she got in!"

Novak tossed him his cell phone and we sat in the living room while Bam called Candy to make sure she was home. Novak, Bam, Dunn and Dico all got into the hummer and went to go find Candy. Bam called us almost two hours later and said,

" I have the Mercedes but she fucking left and she has everything else with her."

"Then call the police!"

Missy insisted.

"No."

Bam Growled. He came back to the house and picked up Dunn and Raab before leaving again without telling Missy and I where they were going.

" I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Missy signed pulling a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

"It's Bam."

I said flatly.

"You know he'll go a little over board."

I said taking the pizza out of the box and putting it in the oven.

"As long none of them get arrested or killed I don't care."

She laughed. We ate and chatted for a few hours and finally around nine we decided to go to our rooms.

I sat on the bed I shared with Dunn and just looked at the pictures on the walls. I couldn't deny that I loved Dunn, but suddenly I had feelings for Novak. I'm engaged, I shouldn't have any feelings for anyone else, right? Just like Missy was worried about Bam, I was worried about Dunn, and Novak. It's probably just a little crush anyway, soon I'll get over Novak and I'll get to become Mrs. Dunn.

I woke up the next morning around noon. The house was dead silent except for the cats and the dog running around down stairs.

"They must not be home yet."

I sighed pulling on a pair of Ryan's sweatpants. I walked down stairs and found Missy already curled up on the couch watching Gilmore Girls. I sat down next to her and stole half her blanket.

"Did they call?"

I asked.

"Nope."

She sighed. We watched TV most of the day until finally around eight-ish we heard a car pull in the driveway. Missy and I watched the front door until we saw Novak, Dico and Raab walk in.

"Where is he? What happened!"

Missy asked the minute he saw them.

" Bam and Dunn are in New York, they found her and are attempting to get the stuff back. He sent us back because he didn't want you two alone in the house any longer than you had to be."

We both sighed and went back to watching the TV.

"What's for dinner?"

Novak asked plopping onto my lap.

"Whatever you make."

I smiled poking him in the ribs. He poked me back and after a few minutes stood up. He disappeared down stairs and in a few minutes he was yelling back up the stairs that dinner was ready. We all apprehensively walked downstairs and found the Novak had just made Mac and cheese for us. We sat and ate quietly, and after everyone disappeared. I spent a few hours reading and texting Dunn, but once that got boring I went on a search to find Novak. He wasn't in the house so I began my search outside. There was still a little snow on the ground so I fallowed a set of foot prints out and behind the hobbit hole. I haven't touched drugs since I met Dunn, I quit cold turkey and never looked back, but I could tell by the way Novak was sitting he was shooting up. Even I knew he had a history of drug use but they all said he was clean.

"Novak?"

I asked confused. His back stiffened and I watched as he attempted to hide the needle he was about to thrust into his arm.

"Go away!"

He hissed.

"Fine."

I said walking in place to make it sound like I had walked away. He instantly pushed the needle in and let the heroin into his veins. I watched him stand up and turn around, when he saw me still standing there he glared at me.

"I told you to go away."

"When have I ever listened to you?"

"Good point."

He scoffed and glared at me for a minute before asking,

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really, no."

"Then calm down brown cow, Moo!"

He smiled at me, and then I explained to him how being a recovered addict I remember how hard it was to keep it a secret. When we finally got back to the house it was already dinner time.

Bam and Dunn got back around midnight that night. Dunn was tired, Bam was pissed off more than ever and no one was in the mood to do anything. I curled up with Dunn in our room while we watched Haggard until we both fell asleep. Once Dunn and I got downstairs that morning Bam was already ready to kill Novak, because after all it was his girl friend who stole Bam's things. I got an apple from the fridge and watched as Bam just sat glaring at Novak, who looked sick from lack of heroin.

"Can you not bring home anymore scumbags?"

"I'll try."

Novak muttered.

"Bam! What are we doing today?"

Dico asked as he waltzed down stairs.

"I don't know."

"I think we should have a party."

"You organize it then."

Dico quickly ran upstairs and started making some phone calls. The party started at around eight that night and it took only an hour before Missy and I lost Bam and Dunn again.

"I'm going to go make sure no one's in my room."

Missy sighed running off. I decided I should try to find Dunn so I went down and into the pirate bar. I didn't find Dunn, but I did find Novak drinking with Dico.

"Where's Dunn?"

I asked them.

"Drink with us!"

"Where's Dunn."

"Who cares, have a beer!"

Novak giggled pushing a beer my way. Eventually I gave in, and I drank with them a little. I was drunk but I still had a little of my common since left. I ended up sleeping with Novak again, and I told him I liked him and he said he liked me too. Around one in the morning I crawled out of Novak's bed and got dressed, the party had stopped about and hour earlier so it wasn't hard to get back to my room unnoticed. I slowly opened the door, and walked in. On the bed laid Dunn, and a naked brunette was in his arms. I just stared for a few minutes, and I just walked back out. I pulled an extra blanket from the closet and curled up on the couch to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to someone plopping their big butt on me. I forced my eyes open to see it was just Bam and Missy.

"Why are you out here?"

Missy asked.

"Because Dunn has a friend in our room."

I said before stuffing my head back under my blanket.

"Really?"

Bam said jumping off me and almost running upstairs to see. He came back down and announced that there was really a naked chick in there. Missy hugged me before dragging me down into the pirate bar to start getting the aspirin and water out because the guys would be waking up with killer hangovers soon. I grabbed a toaster strudel, and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Missy and I sat and talked quietly while the boys began coming down to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, what's eaten ya?"

Novak asked jumping into my lap.

"Nothing."

"Did you see the chick your husband to be is trying to sneak out of the house?"

"Yeah I saw."

"She's gross."

He said trying and failing to make me feel better.

"Silence yourself."

I said punching him in the shoulder blade. Soon enough Dunn came stumbling down the stairs, he tripped on the last step and everyone watched him fall flat on his face but nobody cared enough to help him up. In Bam's house if you cheated on your boyfriend with Novak, it wasn't a big deal because Novak will hit on anyone, but if you cheated on your girl friend and the girl was in the house long enough for said girlfriend to see her, then you were in deep shit with everyone.

We continued to watch as he slowly pulled himself to his feet and stared at me. I stared back with a blank face, and nobody moved except Dunn who started to move towards me but stopped when Bam and Novak jumped to their feet. Dunn backed off and went to the table to sit. Part of me wanted to stand up and throw my engagement ring, and I almost did until Ryan started to say something.

" Kaitlyn?"

"What?"

"I'm calling off the engagement."

He told me, not looking up. Everyone watched me, as I stood up, took my ring and pegged him in the back of the head with it before grabbing my car keys and briskly walking out the door. Missy quickly jumped into the car with me before I could pull away.

"Sweetie, just calm down."

"No, Why does he get the right to tell me it's off!? He cheated on ME! I should be the one calling it off!"

I nearly hit Dunn's motorcycle and Bam's lambo as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

Missy asked me.

" I don't know. I need a place to stay."

"Your staying at Castle Bam, we won't have it any other way."

"I can't."

"I'll call Bam."

Missy threatened.

"Fine, but I'm not going back right away."

"I don't expect you too."

I nodded in response and pulled into the pet store. Missy gave me a questioning look.

"I always wanted a puppy, but Ryan said Bam wouldn't allow it. So I went and asked Bam and he said it was fine. I'm going to get my puppy."

I smiled. Missy laughed and fallowed me inside. A few hours later Missy and I were on our way home with my new puppy Lucy, she was a black lab and so cute! Missy had been texting Bam and apparently he already had my stuff all set up in my new room down in the pirate bar.

We pulled up and the boys were all outside on the back deck. Missy carried the puppy and dropped her on Bam's lap. I heard Dunn groan at us, and Bam giggled as he played with the puppy. We named the puppy Lucy and even Dunn ended up liking her, not that he'd actually admit it.

I went to my room around nine and just kind of sat there, and looked around. My drawers still held some of Dunn's clothes, my phone still held pictures of him, but somehow I didn't miss him. It felt weird yeah, but I had the urge to go talk to Novak, and not like best friend talk, like I had the urge to go and tell him I liked him, but I just sat still. It would just make him look like the rebound guy anyway. I was just one of those girls who knew she was better off single sometimes. Eventual I laid down, and fell asleep with Lucy curled up next to me.

Around noon I came out of my room and found everyone outside. It was a nice summer day and everyone was either in the pool or on the deck. I put on a black bathing suit top, jean shorts and joined everyone outside.

"Good Morning sleepy head!"

Ape greeted.

"Morning."

I smiled sitting next to Missy on the deck. We watched Bam, Dunn, and Raab splash around in the pool, while Glomb, Seth and Novak sat with us.

"Oh My god, we should go float down the Brandywine!"

Bam shouted to us.

"Why?"

Missy asked.

"To get to Delaware! Seth, Glomb! Make me some boats!?"

Quickly Glomb and Seth were up and gone down to the hobbit hole to make some boats.

Within the next hour the boys had made and painted several boats. There was a Viking ship, a shoe, a raft, and a hot dog. Missy didn't want to go so in her place came don Vito. I was in Bam, and Novak's boat, the Viking ship. Dunn was in the shoe, Raab and Dico had the raft and Don Vito, Glomb and Seth got the hot dog. Dico got all the beer he could carry and put it in the boats before we lifted them onto Glomb's truck and rode over to a bank on the Brandywine river. We all climbed into our boats and started our adventure down the river.

A few miles down the river the guys were already done rowing and currently jumping in and out of the water, I chose to stay in the boat and keep watch over all the cell phone's in case someone's rang or something. I watched as Bam dunked Novak, threw water at Vito and as Dico, Glomb, and Seth played king of the hill on the tom sawyer raft. I giggled as I watched Bam splash Vito, who stood up and started shouting. Dunn came up behind Vito and pushed him into the water! Vito splashed and screamed and everyone laughed so hard they couldn't breathe anymore. Eventually they climbed back into the boats and we began to once again paddle down the river. Once the sun set we decided to set up "camp" on the nearest river bank. We brought only four tents, so Bam, Novak and I shared one, Don Vito had his own and Dunn, and Dico shared one Glomb, and Seth were in the last one. Everyone went to bed almost as soon as we set up camp, well everyone except me. I sat on the hot dog, with my feet in the water, and a cigarette in my hand. I was happy to be out with the guys but being there with Dunn and not being his girlfriend didn't feel right. Then again, I hated being single. Maybe I should try for Novak, or should I go for someone else? I sighed and decided to text Missy about it.

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Whats up?"

"I think I like Novak but I don't know if I should try and go out with him or go find someone who doesn't live with us."

"Hmm… Maybe you should try for someone else and then go for Novak. I think you two would be cute together! =)"

"lol thanks. =P"

"Go to bed."

"Yes mother!"

"Night night,"

"Night."

I put my phone away and decided I should go to bed. I unzipped the tent and looked inside, Novak was curled up with Bam. I smiled and crawled in, zipping the tent behind me I stole a blanket from Novak and went to sleep. In the morning I opened my eyes to find myself being cuddled with by Novak. Bam was already outside and I could hear him barking orders and everyone who was up. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, flip-flops, and a black tank top. I crawled out of the tents and found some of the guys getting the boats ready and some were just sitting around.

"Morning Sunshine!"

Dico shouted tackling me.

"What's there to eat?"

I asked, laughing as I pushed Dico off of me.

"Nothing. Stupid Dunn forgot to pack food, all we have is beer and water."

Bam growled sending Dunn and death glare.

"Nice."

I scoffed.

"Can we leave yet?!"

Vito complained.

"Once Novak wakes up!"

Bam told him. I decided to wake him up so I went into the tent and sat on him. He woke up after I poked him a few times.

"Wha?"

"Time to go!"

I said grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him out of the tent. He stood up himself and kicked me out of the tent so he could get dressed.

Once Novak was dressed we packed up and again set out in the boats. Not even an hour later Vito had successfully pissed off everyone and refused to paddle making Glomb, Seth and him get so far behind everyone we couldn't see them. Since Novak and Bam seemed to have the rowing down I decided to take a break and just lay in the boat with my bare feet hanging over the side.

"Don't work too hard, Kaitlyn."

Novak said.

"I won't."

I said smiling at him.

"How long until were there?!"

Dunn shouted from a few feet back.

"Awhile, why don't you dump that shoe so we get there faster?! And where's Vito?"

"I don't know."

Dunn shouted back as he jumped onto the Tom Sawyer raft. Almost four hours later, Glomb and Seth caught up with us and Vito was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do with Vito?!"

Bam shouted.

"He jumped off and said he was going to win and jdfhudfnsj!!"

Glomb told him. We ended up ditching the raft and Dunn, Dico, and Raab rode in the hot dog. According to Bam we only had a few more miles until we reached our destination, but we weren't so sure he even knew where we were going.

"I'm hungry."

I wined.

"Well we should get there soon."

Bam grunted, At this point no one felt like rowing anymore so we just let the boats float down the river. Eventually we started paddling again and soon saw a sign telling us we were just a few miles away. Almost an hour later so many of us had heat stroke that anyone not rowing fell asleep under what little shade they could find. So that left Novak, Me, Glomb and Seth rowing the boats. Both boats were a good few feet apart, since the other boat had a few extra people in it.

" I'm sorry."

Novak randomly told me,

"For what?"

"I feel like it's all my fault Dunn and you broke up."

"It's okay, maybe we just were never meant to be."

"Maybe."

We were quiet for a few minutes before he said,

" I never did see what you saw in him, but maybe that's because I've always kinda had a crush on you."

"Kinda?"

He turned around and smiled and me,

"Yeah kinda."

"Less talk more row!"

Bam shouted from his spot behind me.

"Silence yourself and help us!"

I barked poking his sunburn. Almost an hour later we finally were at the docks struggling to get off our boats. Vito, in the end, somehow managed to beat us to the lagoon so back at Bam's we had a pool party.

Later at the pool party, I sat on the porch watching everyone below me dance and play in the pool. Dunn was almost directly under me with two blondes on his lap, Vito was next to him with some girls with him. Bam, Glomb, and Raab were in the pool, Dico was singing with CKY, Seth was walking around, and Novak had been running around with Bam but I'm not sure where he went. For some reason tonight I wasn't in a party mood, so I wandered back inside and plopped down on the couch next to Lucy. Suddenly Novak was sitting on my lap watching me.

"Can I help you?"

"Why aren't you outside enjoying the party?"

"Not in the party mood."

"Aww."

He cooed hugging me. I rolled my eyes at him and stared at him staring at me. In just a matter of seconds he pressed his lips to mine and I eagerly accepted them, I could feel my heart pounding obnoxiously in my chest. As we continued to kiss my brain told me that all he wanted was a good fuck with a girl he know didn't have an std. As if he could read my mind he said

"Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

I smiled and said,

"I think I'm in love with you to."

He smiled and kissed me again. For once our make out session did not end in sex, we just stood up and walked outside onto the deck to see what all Vito's shouting was about. We watched Vito yell and chase Bam around the pool until finally Vito lost his balance and fell into the pool dragging two poor girls with him.

That night I fell asleep with Novak on the couch in the pirate bar long after everyone had passed out or left. Novak was awake before I was, so when I opened my eye's he was playing with my hair, and both Missy and Bam were grinning like morons sitting on the floor upfront of us. Dico was in the corner playing his video game and Dunn was skulking at the table.

"Does this mean there will be little Novak's running around soon?"

Bam asked.

"No."

I grunted still half asleep.

"Aww why not?"

Missy giggled. I pulled a pillow out from under me and threw it at her, she dodged it and it hit Bam. Bam threw it at me and Novak threw it behind the couch and it ended up hitting Dunn.

"Do you mind?"

He growled.

"Sorry dude."

"Fuck you."

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Novak asked. Dunn just glared at him and stormed outside.

"What crawled up his ass and died?"

Novak asked anyone who'd answer.

"I think he's jealous."

Dico shouted to us. We laughed and I eventually got up to get dressed and take a shower. By the time I got back down stairs, Bam was on the phone, Missy was cleaning and Novak was still lounging on the couch. I sat on Novak's lap until Bam got off the phone. He pointed to Missy, Novak and me and said,

"We are going to skate demo's, get packing."

We all got up and did as Bam said. In the next twenty-four hours we were on a plane heading for Carlsbad California.

We boarded the plane and our seats were spread so, Novak was by a window, there was some random girl then me. Two rows back and one isle over was Missy then four seats over was Bam. The girl between Novak and I introduced herself as Ashley, she obviously liked Novak because she talked and flirted with him for two straight hours. Every time I glanced at Novak I could see in his eyes his brain told him to flirt back, but he just sat their and talked like he would to his sister. Since we were so spread out Missy, Bam and I were texting.

Missy: How's the weather over there?

Me: Calm, with a side of boredom.

Bam: Lonely. Who's the chick Nudie's talking to??

Me: Her names Ashley and she's been trying to get into his pants for the last ten minutes.

Missy: And he's controlling himself?!?

Me: Yeah, I'm proud of him, maybe I'll give him a cookie if he makes it the whole ride.

Bam: I think he'll jump on you instead.

Me: I don't care as long as he doesn't jump on her.

Missy: I don't think he will. I think he really loves you.

Me: I think you are way to optimistic.

Bam: If you were any other girl he's gone out with he would have cheated by now.

Missy: How long is this plane ride?!?

Me: It's only been two hours, and it's like a five hour trip.

Missy: I'm getting separation anxiety.

Me: Aww! I knew you loved me!!"

Bam: I miss you too.

Me: Yay!

Bam: Kaitlyn shut it.

Me: =P

Half an hour later we had a layover and were sitting in an airport in Illinois. Bam and Missy were making out on the bench and I was sitting cuddled in Novak's arms, while the Ashley girl stared from across the terminal. After waiting for two hours we were finally called to board the plane. The flight attendant made sure we sat in the same seats that were on our tickets before the plane took off.

That wasn't the only layover we had we got stuck in another airport for another three hours and by then Bam was getting really mad because he couldn't sit next to his wife, and that we were getting so many layovers and because there was a baby in front of him who would not stop crying. Novak popped some pills so he could go to sleep and not hear Ashley's voice, only she started talking to me. Missy was the only one not completely pissed off. After three hours of her talking I finally slipped myself some pills I stole from Novak's pocket and fell asleep while she was in the bathroom.

I woke up half an hour before we were about to land. I glanced over at Bam who looked ready to murder someone, Missy was staring straight ahead trying to ignore the guy next to her who was sleeping on her shoulder, and Novak was staring out the window clutching the armrest. Ashley was finally asleep.

"Are you okay?"

I asked Brandon.

"Uhm...No, I mean yes, er...no…"

I just stared at him confused.

"What did you take?"

"Nothing, heroin withdrawals."

"Aww poor baby."

I said leaning across Ashley and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later we were finally walking off the plane.

"Next time I'm make sure were in at least the same row!"

Bam growled.

"Let's just get our bags."

Missy sighed. We fallowed Missy to the baggage claim, grabbed our stuff and got a taxi to Tony Hawk's house where we'd be staying for the next two days. When we got there we were greeted by Tony's wife, Erin, and she showed us to our rooms. Bam went skating, Missy went to chat with Erin and I stayed in the guest room with Novak.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Get me high."

"No."

He whimpered like a sad puppy, but I wasn't going to give in. He was curled up on the bed so I sat next to him. I sat with him until he fell asleep, then I went to go find Missy. I found her curled up in front of the fireplace with a laptop on her lap. I plopped down next to her and she asked me what was up with Novak.

"Heroin withdrawals."

"He started again?!"

"I guess."

"What's he doing right now?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

"Yeah, how long are we going to be running around with Bam?"

"I have no idea, he makes it sound like a few months though."

"Rad."

Later when I went up to bed, Novak wasn't there. I searched the house for him and still didn't find him. So I went back to the room and grabbed my cell phone, I texted him " You better not be out buying dope, or doing anything else stupid."

*** Novak's Point Of View. ***

" You better not be out buying dope, or doing anything else stupid."

That was the text she just sent me, she must have notice I left. I was currently walking the streets of California, looking for a drug dealer. Finally, I found one. I was handed my drugs and the minute I came out of the ally, I was shoved to the ground.

"Your under arrest for possession."

The cop barked into my ear. I mentally kicked myself on the way to the police station. When we got there they took my dope, my wallet, my phone and set it aside. When they saw my arrest record they looked surprised. Two hours later they told me they'd let me go, but someone had to come get me, I couldn't walk out alone. I immediately called Kaitlyn's cell.

*** Normal Point Of View. ***

At three in the morning the ringing of my cell phone woke me up, I looked around the room and Novak wasn't back, but sure enough he was the person calling.

"Yeah?"

"I'm at the police station please, please come get me?"

I sighed and said " Okay, I'll be there in ten."

I hung up and got pulled on a pair of jeans, converse and a hoodie. I didn't bother waking Bam, Tony or anyone I just took my phone, and left them a note because I barrowed Tony's car. Less than ten minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of the police station. I walked in and went straight to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up Brandon Novak."

"Okay, wait here."

I stood there with my arms folded and glanced around, the room was full of druggies and prostitutes waiting for their turn to be let loose.

" Just sign this release form please."

The cop said handing me a piece of paper and a pen after he brought Novak over to me. I signed the paper and we left.

"I'm sorry."

Novak told me on the ride back.

"Do me a favor, get clean on your own. I don't want to have to tell Bam."

I responded as I pulled into the driveway. He said nothing as he quietly fallowed me up stairs to bed. Nobody had even noticed we left. I wasn't pissed at Novak but I wasn't happy with him either, so I slept on my side of the bed and he slept on his.

I was up before him the next morning so I took a quick shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Everyone was already up and waiting in the living room for breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine!"

Missy greeted me.

"Morning."

I smiled.

"Once Novak get's up we have to go downtown for my signing and then tomorrow we go back down there so I can skate."

Bam informed everyone. We all nodded and a few minutes, Erin was telling us breakfast was ready.

Novak still hadn't come down stairs after we finished eating so Bam said

"Kaitlyn, go get your man and meet us in the driveway."

I nodded and heading upstairs. When I got in our room, he was just sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"Bam said we've gotta go."

"Okay."

He answered, standing and grapping the hoodie he had thrown on a near by chair. The minute we got into the driveway Bam pulled up with a rented Volkswagen Bug.

"Why?"

I asked.

"This was all they had."

He said motioning for us to climb in. Novak and I sat squished, in the back seat and Missy got to ride in the front. A couple minutes into the ride my phone vibrated, telling me I had a new text message.

"Are you mad at me??"

It was from Novak.

"No."

I texted back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile at his phone and then glance at me.

"Are you two texting each other?"

Bam asked.

"Yeah."

"I hate that so much."

"Bam, Leave them alone!"

"Yeah leave us alone."

Novak said poking Bam in the back of the head. A couple minutes later we were at Bam's autograph signing. Since it was outside of a mall, Missy, Novak and I went inside instead of staying with Bam.

"How long are we here for?"

"Three hours."

Missy sighed.

"Why did we have to come?"

Novak asked.

"Because…Bam said so."

We walked into various stores and didn't buy anything until we got to Pac Sun. Where they had the cutest Roxy bathing suit I had ever seen, it cost almost 100 bucks but I got it anyway. After walking the mall for three hours Bam finally took us back to Tony's. Novak and I had to get our own dinner because Tony, Erin, Bam and Missy decided to double date.

"What do you want for dinner?"

I asked.

"I don't care surprise me."

I made us Mac and cheese and after we ate, I put on my new bathing suit and laid out by the pool. About an hour later Novak joined me.

"That bathing suit looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about last night."

"It's fine."

He came and sat on my lounge chair so I stood up to let him get comfortable, then I sat in his lap and leaned back on him.

"I love you."

He said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too."

I answered back.

" I think one of these days, I should move back to Baltimore, and try living."

" Why?"

"I want a house of my own one day, with a dog, and a yard. I don't want to have to depend on anyone anymore."

"If you want to achieve anything you have to stop going back to the drugs."

"It's hard not too."

"I know."

"Help me?"

"I'll try."

He kissed me again on the top of my head.

"Your way too nice too me."

"I can be mean if you want."

"No, that's okay I like you this way."

I laughed at him and after a few minutes, I fell asleep. I didn't even realize I had been sleeping until I felt my self being carried. I opened my eyes and looked up at Brandon.

"I was going to put you in bed, because it was getting dark out."

I nodded and let him continue to carry me up the stairs and to bed.

The next day, Bam drug us to his skate demo, Missy, Erin and I got to sit at the top of the ramp to watch the skaters and Bam made Novak skate with him.

"So when do you think you two will get married?"

Missy asked.

" I don't know."

I giggled.

"We should plan it anyway."

"No way, what if he doesn't want to marry me?"

"I think he does."

"I think your crazy."

I said shaking my head.

"So what color dress should we order you?"

Erin asked.

"Shut up."

I told her. I continued to ignore them both until they stopped making my wedding plans, and that wasn't until the guys came to take us back to the house. Once we got to Tony's house we immediately got packed, said our goodbyes and hopped on another plane to the next Element skate demo in Los Angeles Nevada.

The plane was only a three hour ride and this time I sat next to Missy, and Novak and Bam sat together, and two rows behind us.

"Can I ask you something?"

Missy said in a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"Is Novak…back on drugs."

I didn't say anything but nodded.

"Oh."

"He said he's trying to get off again, and I want to believe him."

"Have you told Bam?"

"I promised Brandon I wouldn't."

Missy sighed and said " You better hope Bam doesn't find out then, because he likes to know these things."

"I know, I know."

Missy glance behind us quickly and said,

"He just popped something."

"Well, I'm going to hope it was just aspirin, he doesn't like flying very much."

"I doubt it."

"I need booze."

Missy laughed at me, and said

"So do I."

"Let's drink like the boys when we get to LA."

"Yeah!"

We giggled like losers and talked until our plane landed.

"So how long are we here?"

I asked Bam.

"The next Six hours, which we are spending at the skate demo, but were dropping our bags off at a hotel."

"Where are we going after?"

Missy asked surprised that we were only staying for a day.

"Huston Texas, I think."

Bam answered leading us into a hotel. We were in and out of the hotel in minutes and we took a cab to the demo, which was in the parking lot of a mall. While Bam skated, Missy, Novak and I sat off to the side of the ramp.

Almost ten hours later we were sitting on a plane on our way to Texas. This time, I sat next to Novak, Bam and Missy sat in front of us.

"This is a boring ride."

I sighed. Novak just nodded gripping the arm rest.

"Are you okay?"

I asked him worried. He thought for a moment and said,

"No."

"Tell me what I can do to help."

He was quiet again for a few minutes before saying,

" I don't know, just… don't leave me."

" I won't."

I said kissing his cheek. He smiled at me and I laid my head on his shoulder, we lightly chatted until we landed.

Two months later the tour was almost over, we were currently sitting in Ville Valo's apartment in Helsinki Finland. We only had a few weeks left before the tour was officially over, but for now we stayed with Ville. Novak and Ville had left to go pick up some food and things like that and Bam, Missy and I were currently in the guest bedroom that the four of us were sharing.

"Kaitlyn, why has Novak been acting weird?"

"What do you mean weird? I haven't noticed anything."

"Really because I found this in his bag!"

He said opening his had to see a needle with dried residue on it. Before I said anything Bam growled,

"Why didn't you tell me, I know you knew!"

"Because he asked me not to, he said he came clean, and he is clean now!"

"I don't care weather he is or isn't! I should have been told as soon as you found out! How long have you known!" He shouted.

"Since before Dunn and I broke up."

I said softly. Bam glared at me but before he continued to scream at me Novak walked in and said,

"Bam stop yelling at her, all she did was keep her promise to me."

Bam wanted to yell more, but he just walked away, Missy fallowed him.

"I'm sorry."

Novak said hugging me.

"It's not your fault, I probably should have told him."

"Maybe but you kept your promise to me, and that is all I care about right now."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go for a walk after dinner."

He suggested.

"Okay."

I said with a smile. Missy cooked dinner, and soon after Novak and I stole a couple coats from Ville's closet and went for a walk. Novak grabbed my hand as we walked down the street into the cold Helsinki night. We wandered into a park and sat down in the grass. Novak laid down in the grass, and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you."

He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

I said, smiling at him. We kissed and laid there together, talking, for a couple of hours before heading back to Ville's. When we got inside Bam and Ville were playing cards on the floor while Missy cleaned the apartment up. Novak ended up joining the card game and I curled up on the couch.

About a week later we were on our flight back home and yet again we got stuck with horrible seats for a seven hour flight. I sat behind Missy in the middle seats, Bam sat in the back on the drivers side of the plane and Novak was in the front on the passenger side. I eventually ended up texting Missy.

"I hope he asks me! Do you think he will?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you two are much better together than you and Dunn."

"lol thanks."

"No problem. =)"

"What are we doing when we get back?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends on how bad the house is."

"Lovley."

"We should have a girls day."

"OMG yeah!"

"Let's invite, Ape too because you know she needs a vacation."

"Yeah"

It seemed like the plane ride had gone on forever when we finally landed in the terminal and got in Bam's hummer to go home. When we got to the house all was quiet, we went in to find Dunn passed out on the couch in the living room, Dico playing his video games and Raab watching Television. We put our bags away and we all stayed in our rooms until Dico made dinner for us.

Missy woke my up the next day to tell me to get ready for our Girls Day. I got dressed and Missy and I met up with Ape at the hair salon. I got my hair dyed a platinum blonde, and Missy got hers trimmed, Ape didn't get anything until we went to the mall, where we bough tons of new clothes, shoes, perfumes and even some things for the boys. Ape decided to take Missy and I tanning so when we got back home we looked like we just got back from Mexico. When we got back from being pampered the house was dead silent. Everyone's cars were in the driveway but we nether saw nor heard anything except the soft snoring of the dog. Missy noticed a note taped to the top of the pirate bar stairs. It said " Missy, Go to your room. Kaitlyn, Go down stairs."

We looked at each other and giggled before we did what the little note said. As soon as I headed down the stairs I saw how dark it was, the only light was coming from the fireplace and a few strategically placed candles. Novak was sitting at the table, nicely dressed in a button down shirt, tie, and dress pants. He stood up when he saw me, and pulled my chair out for me to sit in.

"What's all this for?"

I asked once he sat down across from me. He smiled and motioned toward something in the dark corner. I looked over and out of the shadows walked Dico, in a tux, carrying a sliver tray with two glasses of wine on it. Dico set them in front of us, bowed and went back to his corner. Novak poured us both drinks and then said,

"Kaitlyn, I love you."

"I love you too."

We leaned over the table and kissed. He took my hand and then said,

"Kaitlyn, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I nearly screamed. He slipped the ring on my finger and I hugged and kissed him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that everyone had gathered around and was smiling while they watched me.

It turned out that everyone except Missy and I had been in on the whole thing. Even Dunn knew. That night Novak and I refused to leave each other, we sat on the couch in each others arms until Bam told us to get ready because he was taking everyone out for dinner. We all got dressed up because he took us to a fancy restaurant to celebrate our engagement. Before the night was over we got congratulated about fifty-thousand times, and Bam even made a toast too us. I don't know if Novak felt this way but, I felt like this was right. Being with Novak gave a me a different feeling that being with Dunn had, almost like Brandon had filled some hole that Ryan never could have.

A few weeks later CKY was in town and Bam threw them a rave at his house. As the party started Novak hung out with the guys, and Missy and I hung out on the back deck with Ape, and some other girls. Once everyone started to get drunk, I found Novak stumbling over to where I was sitting. Once he found me he clung to me like a lost puppy, and refused to tell me why he didn't want to leave my side. Once he passed out I took him up to our room, and put him too sleep.

In the morning, Missy and I were the first ones up, so we began the mission to clean up the house. Four garbage bags later, we were almost done. It was around one and the guys were just waking up so while Missy cleaned I handed out Tylenol for the hangovers. Bam was the first up, he threw himself on the couch and asked us to shoot him. Missy laughed at him and he threw a pillow at her. Dico, and Novak we next to appear. Dico grabbed some medicine and went back to bed. Novak gave me a kiss, took his meds and plopped down on the same couch Bam was on. Dunn was the very last one up and he was by far, the bitchy-est. He yelled at me for it being too loud, and he yelled at Missy for him tripping over a beer bottle that she hadn't gotten a chance to pick up yet. Finally Dunn went back to his room too sleep, and Missy and I sat on the floor in front of Bam and Novak.

"Novak, why did you cling to Kaitlyn like a lost puppy last night?"

Missy asked before I had a chance too.

"Because I didn't want to cheat on her."

He said as If it had been the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled at him and then asked Bam what we were going to do today.

"Well, you and Missy are going to plan your bachelorett party."

"Are we?"

I asked.

"I guess."

Missy answered shrugging. Eventually Missy and I made our way upstairs and started getting ideas for my party. We ended up driving to Ape's to let her help. In the middle of it all Ape asked me,

"What Is the wedding date?"

Since I didn't have an answer for that I decided I'd pick a date and then just make sure it was okay with Brandon.

"Does June First sound good?"

I asked Missy, as I flipped through a calendar.

"Hmm.. Yeah two months sounds like it might be reasonable."

She said flipping through the phone book for churches. I texted Brandon the date and he replied,

"Sounds good to me. =)"

"He's cool with June First I announced."

"Yay."

Missy said laughing, while Ape just smiled.

"Do you want to get married in a church or…?"

"I still want to get married outside, except I don't know if I should do it in Bam's backyard because that's where Dunn and I wanted to get married."

"So what, that wedding never happened, and nothing really ever got booked. This one's going to happen!"

I laughed and asked Novak,

"Where do you want to get married??"

"You pick."

"I was thinking Bam's back yard but you can say no, it's completely up to you."

"It sounds perfect."

"I guess were having it in your back yard."

I informed Missy.

"Okay, so we need to design your invitations, make a guest list, mail invitations, get you a dress, get the guys tuxes, Ape would you mind calling this guy and seeing if he's available for the first of June. Oh, and you guys need your marriage license."

Before I could ask Novak when he wanted to look at invitations and get our marriage license, he texted me asking if I could go down to the court house with him to get the license. A few minutes later, he picked me up in Bam's hummer and spent two hours downtown. Finally we got our marriage license.

"Do you want to go look at invitations today?"

I asked him.

"Sure, so me the way."

He smiled. So I gave him the directions to the place Missy and Bam had their invitations done. After about an hour we ordered almost three hundred dark purple invitations, with black envelopes, white lettering, and the envelopes were to be sealed with little plastic silver skulls. By the time we got back to the castle, it was almost five and everyone was pigging out when we walked in the door.

"I saved you guys a box."

Missy said pointing to the pizza sitting on the pool table.

"Thanks."

I said hopping up onto the pool table.

"So what do the invitations look like!"

Missy said jumping around excitedly. I laughed and pulled the example out of my pocket to show her.

"I like it! It was nice of you to let Novak pick it out."

She said grinning I just laughed, and handed the invitation to Bam who was poking me like a toddler.

We held my bachalorett party two days before the wedding, it was at Ape's house while Novak's party was at Bam's house. We gave each other make-overs, like we were teenagers, we stayed up all night, we watched movies, told stories, had a campfire, and Ape taught us how to make different things.

Finally June 1st arrived. We had over one hundred people sitting in the backyard, the sun was shining brightly, and the whole house was decorated in white, and purple ribbon and daisies. I was currently pacing in Missy and Bam's room, in my wedding dress.

"What if he doesn't show up?"

I asked Missy, who sat on her bed in her maid of honor dress.

"He will show up. I know he will."

Missy assured me typing vigorously on her phone. Bam, Novak and Dunn had disappeared sometime this morning, and were not back yet. The wedding was supposed to start in an hour and if you couldn't tell, I was freaking out. Ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to start Novak came sprinting into the living room where we were.

"Where the hell were you?"

I nearly screamed.

"I'll explain later."

He said as he ran to where he was supposed to stand.

My father walked me down the isle, Missy was my maid of honor and Bam was the best man. The wedding was perfect. At the reception Novak's mom, sister and brother made a surprise appearance and Bam surprised us with plane tickets to Finland since we couldn't afford a honeymoon. The reception was just inside Bam's and everyone had a blast. We left on a plane for Finland the next day. We sat next to each other this time, I was by the window.

"Where do you want to get a place?"

He asked me.

"I don't care, it's up to you."

"Is Baltimore okay?"

"Yeah." I said smiling at him, before asking "House or apartment?"

"House?"

"Okay."

Several hours and one layover later we landed in Helsinki Finland, where we waited for Jussi, Ville and Jyrki, our chuffers. They took us too our hotel and dropped us off, making us promise to them that we'd hang out with them at least once while we were there. Our room was all the way up on the eighth floor in one of their honeymoon suites.

At around three in the morning I had to force myself out of Novak's arms and into the bathroom. I puked my brains out and then crawled back into bed. When I woke up five hours later, Brandon was already awake and getting dressed.

"Morning sleepy head."

He grinned.

"Good Morning."

"I got you something."

He told me pointing to the bag on the table.

"What is it?"

"Just look."

He said handing the bag to me. Inside was an EPT. I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.

"I heard you barfing this morning."

I nodded and took the EPT into the bathroom. I fallowed the directions and about ten minutes later, that little pink plus sign was staring back at me. I exited the bathroom and Brandon waited for me to say something, I handed him the test and sat down next to him on the couch. He looked at it, set it on the end table and hugged me.

For the rest of our honeymoon we didn't mention anything about me being pregnant. We hung out with Ville, Jussi and Jyrki for a couple days, and we went sight seeing. We even took some day trips to Paris, Italy, Romania and London. We spent almost three months on our honeymoon, and by the time we were on the plane going home, you could really tell I was almost four months pregnant, and we still hadn't told anyone, except Ville, Jussi and Jyrki. I slept on Brandons shoulder for the first two hours and when I woke up Brandon was texting and my phone was going off.

"When are you landing?"

Missy texted me, I texted her back that I didn't know and she said okay.

"What do you want to name the baby?"

Brandon asked me taking my hand. I smiled and said,

"Hmm… I like the name Lisa for a girl."

"I like that too, can we uhm name it Brandon jr. If it's a boy?"

I giggled and said "Of course." He smiled and kissed my nose. I stuck my tounge out on him and he just grinned at me.

"Should we tell them or let them figure it out on their own?"

I asked while we were stepping off the plane a few hours later.

"Let's let them figure it out."

He said as we were soon attacked by Missy, Bam, Dico, and Raab. When Missy hugged me for some reason she pulled away and stuck her hand to my stomach, and then she looked at me and said,

"Are you…?"

"Surprise!"

I said, She laughed and hugged me again. By the end of the day everyone knew, and everyone kept asking me what we were going to name it.

Two days later we were house searching on Baltimore. Novak was driving around showing me all the places he used to hang out, and finally we found a beautiful house, a few miles from his parents house. It was way out of our price range, but I loved it and Missy loved it so Bam putt 75% down on it for us, and we promised that we'd pay him back. Within the next three months we had moved into our new house, and we both loved it. The house was two levels, not including the attic, with white siding. There was two bathrooms, five bedrooms, and a dining room just off the kitchen. The backyard was two acres, with an in ground pool.

The baby was due March 17th and we found out a few weeks ago it's a boy. Currently Novak and I were at Missy and Bam's having dinner. It was just ten minutes after I finished eating when the contractions started. Ten or fifteen minutes later, my water broke, and Bam, Novak and Missy dragged me into the lambo and rushed me to the hospital. After three hours of being in labor, Brandon jr. was born on March 15th at 1:32 in the morning. Two days later the baby and I got to go home. Brandon's mom was waiting for us at the house when we got there. That night I slept for over nine hours, because I was so exhausted. Brandon took care of the baby the whole time and when I woke up, I thanked him so much.

Two years later little Brandon could walk and was starting to talk. We had adopted a black lab named Lulu, and Novak and I loved to sit in the back yard watching the dog and baby play. We were sitting in the backyard when the house phone rang. Novak ran to get it and when he came back he looked at me and said,

"We have to get to West Chester, NOW!"

**The End.**


End file.
